Benutzer Diskussion:KayH
Ältere Einträge findest Du im Archiv Update 2011-03-25 09:19 Uhr Dieses Fragment ist bei mir Sonstige.Quelle, weil Kategorie:Grimm 1989 keine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Quelle ist: *Fragment 292 121-124 VerschärftesBauernOpfer Kategorie:Grimm 1989 Die neue Statistik ist auf http://pastebin.com/HSQKXNA1 -- User8 12:59, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Danke! Kategorie:Grimm 1989 ist jetzt auch eine Quelle. Irgendwie zickt das Wikia-Layout ab und an mal rum, wenn man Kats vergibt. Oder ich hab's übersehen beim Anlegen. Man weiß es nicht. ;) KayH 13:10, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Barcode_sichtung.png Ich hab schon mehrere Updates gemacht, aber die Bilder bleiben im Server-Cache stecken, oder wo auch immer. Ich sehe jedenfalls immer nur eine ältere Version des Bildes, siehe Datei:Barcode_sichtung.png#filehistory. Die aktuelle Version hab ich nochmal hierhin geladen: Datei:Barcode_sichtung_20110330_0815.png, aber es macht ja keinen Sinn, für jede Version eune neue Datei anzulegen. -- User8 11:15, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ja. Es gab ein Problem bei Wikia. Avatar hat es gerichtet. Es sollte jetzt wieder funktionieren. KayH 09:26, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: Ja, es klappt wieder. User8 13:07, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Update 2011-03-31 08:28 Hier ein paar Unstimmigkeiten des heutigen Updates: Dieses Fragment... .. wird ueberlagert von: Fragment 130 15-17 Fragment 130 12-25 Fragment 136 08-08 Fragment 136 01-08 Fragment 209 106-107 Fragment 209 103-109 Fragment 252 31-32 Fragment 252 22-32 Fragment 253 17-25 Fragment 253 10-25 Fragment 281 102-107 Fragment 281 102-105 und Fragment 281 106-107 Fragment 328 06-10 Fragment 328 01-14 Fragment 328 10-14 Fragment 328 01-14 User8 13:07, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Update 2011-04-03 11:55 Fragmente ohne Quelle *Fragment 176 109-114 *Fragment 176 119-122 *Fragment 177 17-19 User8 10:12, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Einstieg der PM Hallo Kay, was haeltst Du von folgender Variante zum Einstieg? Wolkendunst um plagiierte Dissertation von Matthias Pröfrock lichtet sich thumb|Verschleierungsplagiat: Der erste Satz wird leicht modifiziert, die folgenden Sätze werden übernommen. '''Dienstag, 5. April 2011. Bedecke Deinen Himmel, Zeus, / Mit Wolkendunst" - mit der ersten Strophe aus Goethes Prometheus leitet Dr. Matthias Pröfrock seine in wesentlichen Teilen plagiierte Dissertationsschrift ein. --Daniel Mietchen 01:09, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Daniel, :sorry. Zu spät. Die PM ist im IRC abgestimmt und bereits kommuniziert. Hätte mir gut gefallen, Dein Vorschlag! Beim nächsten Mal. ;) :KayH 01:33, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Stilanalyse Unter Stilanalyse habe ich damit angefangen, für den Abschlussbericht einen passenden Teil zu entwerfen. Alle Beitragenden zu Guttenbergs Stil sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen, auch hieran mitzuwirken. PlagProf:-) 19:29, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Einweisung Zweitsichter Hallo Kay, kannst Du Einweisung Zweitsichter bitte nochmal auf Kompatibilitaet zu quellenorientierter Zweitsichtung hin durchgehen? Z.B. macht das mit der zufaelligen Seite so keinen Sinn (und so weit ich weiss, koennen wir nicht innerhalb der zu einer Quelle gehorenden Fragmente wuerfeln). Da die Seite als Manual genutzt wird, will ich nicht direkt drin herumschreiben. Danke & ciao, Daniel Mietchen 23:08, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Abschlussbericht Hallo KayH, ich sehe, Du werkelst gerade am Abschlussbericht. Das englische Abstract könnte noch etwas englischer formuliert werden. Eine Rückübersetzung von "When the first suspicions of plagiarism surfaced, zu Guttenberg initially resented all challenges..." lautet etwa: "Als die ersten Verdachtsmomente für ein Plagiat auftauchten, bedauerte Guttenberg zunächst alle Herausforderungen...". Unverständlich, oder unfreiwilliger Humor. Sieht zwar noch nicht nach der Endversion aus, aber wenn es einen Entwurf dafür gibt und ich etwas Zeit habe, kann ich gerne versuchen, sie sprachlich zu verbessern. Gruß, PlagProf:-) 20:02, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, PlagProf. Ich hatte mich zum Abstract in der Nacht mit Daniel Mietchen und PlagDoc abgestimmt. Danke für den Hinweis! KayH 09:26, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : ::Danke für die Rückmeldung. Sieht doch gleich viel besser aus. :-) PlagProf:-) 12:15, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC)